


Jasper

by MycroftexMachina



Series: Good Luck Charm [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina
Summary: Mitch finds … Well, Mitch finds something.





	Jasper

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to you all!

 

Mitch has been to Arizona before, and he likes the place, in the sort of abstract way he likes places where it’s not winter for six months per year. Still, the warmer temperatures always throw him off despite all the snaps and texts he gets from Stromer, Chucky and Law. There is something inherently weird about walking around in 20 degrees Celsius in the middle of the winter.

 

It’s two days after Christmas, and the team arrived in Phoenix a few of hours ago, just in time to drop off their luggage and go out for dinner.

 

Mitch ditched his teammates to catch up with Dvo before heading back to the hotel for a good night sleep. He’d hoped to see Stromer as well, but that hadn’t been possible—what with Stromer having been sent down _again—_ and Mitch doesn't even know what to do with the Dylan-situation anymore.

 

Marty and Matty had wanted to join Mitch and Dvo, but Mitch had categorically forbidden it—too many people knowing him too well and perfectly willing and able to gang up against him. Thank you, but no thank you.

 

Dvo had laughed like the ass he is when Mitch had told him.

 

“It’s not like I don't have Matts’ number,” he’d said.

 

Mitch hadn’t even bothered threatening him with bodily harm. Dvo will do what Dvo wants, and it’s better if one doesn't give him any ammunition.

 

The important thing is that Dvo didn't see him with Auston in a non-hockey setting. Christian knows what Mitch looks like when he’s in love, and Mitch is trying, admittedly not very hard, to get over the unrequited crush he’s developed on Auston as quickly and as quietly as possible.

 

Only Stromer knows, because Mitch tells Stromer everything, even two and a half years after the draft. But that’s it. Mitch just hopes this is going to go away before he needs to talk things over with other people, like, for instance, his brother. Or Marty. Or Patty.

 

Alternatively, Mitch would be happy with the crush not being as unrequited as he believes. Unfortunately, Auston is hard to read when it comes to this stuff.

 

Christian, most kindly considering that he’s indeed an ass, drives Mitch back to the hotel, but Mitch isn’t ready to go up to his room. It’s relatively early—ten o’clock—and curfew is not for another hour, so Mitch decides to take a walk around the hotel to clear his head, to stretch his legs and avoid having to stare at sexy-before-bed Auston.

 

Practice is at 11 in the morning, and the game at 9 at night. Then, they’re off to Colorado—and isn’t that a shock to the system?—so Mitch wants to enjoy the mild climate a bit longer.

 

Downtown Phoenix is not much different from any other North American big city Mitch has visited in the past few years—lots of offices, coffee shops and eateries, most of them closed at this time of the day. It’s the kind of area that comes alive at six in the morning and quietly fades back to sleep by eight at night.

 

There are some restaurants and bars catering to the tourists and travellers staying at the Marriot and at the other hotels nearby, but they don't look particularly busy—it’s the end of December and the middle of the week, right after Christmas. Mitch doesn't suppose many people have much energy left to celebrate.

 

After about half an hour, Mitch decides his head is as clear as it’s going to get and turns around to make his way back to the hotel. Matty has been texting to ask him where he is, and Mitch has ignored him, but he needs to answer before Mo sends out a search party.

 

Mitch is passing an alley when a strange noise attracts his attention. It’s a mixture between a cat’s meow and a bird’s chirp and Mitch’s eyebrows rise in surprise, because he’s been around enough animals to know this is weird.

 

“Hello?” he says tentatively, stopping at the beginning of the alley.

 

It’s a poorly lit area, with a couple of dumpsters, a few metal doors providing access to the two buildings delimiting it and not much else, except for quite a few cardboard boxes that have seen better days.

 

Nothing comes from the alley, so Mitch shrugs and turns around to leave, when the noise happens again.

 

“Hello?” Mitch says, which, he realizes, is sort of stupid, since this is clearly an animal, possibly in distress, and not a human being.

 

Mitch looks around, but he’s alone by the alley. He can see some people in the distance, leaving a bar, as well as a group of late diners entering a restaurant, but nobody is close by.

 

It’s probably not the smartest idea in the world to get into an unknown alley in a city he’s not familiar with to investigate a strange noise, but Mitch never claimed to be the sharpest knife in the drawer. Plus he’s curious. It’s a fucking weird noise.

 

The alley is quiet again as Mitch makes his way towards the boxes from which the noise seems to have originated the first two times around.

 

“Hey,” Mitch says softly, speaking like he would to a cat he never met before. He just hopes he doesn't catch rabies, because he can already see murder in Babs’ eyes.

 

Something moves by one of the boxes, and Mitch hears the weird noise again, more growly than chirpy, now, but still there. It still sounds like a cat, but not quite. It’s definitely not a dog, and Mitch has the sudden realization this could be an actual coyote, which, really, would make for an awesome story provided he doesn't get mauled in the process.

 

“You okay, there?” Mitch says, because talking to his pets always seemed to help—Jax and Jazzy seem equally receptive to Mitch baby-talking to them, so there might be something to that.

 

The box moves even more and Mitch gets closer to shift it aside so he can see what the hell is happening. He doesn't get very far, however, because the box moves by itself and it flies towards Mitch, who, startled, moves backwards to fall unceremoniously on his ass.

 

“Ouch,” Mitch exclaims, thankful that a bag of trash left outside one of the dumpsters softens his fall.

 

A sonorous chirp is the response.

 

Mitch looks up to where the box was and his jaw drops.

 

“What the fuck?” he says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” the … thing repeats. It looks at Mitch with wide black eyes and, when Mitch moves to try to get up—the trash smells disgusting—it tilts its head on the left.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” it says, for a third time, its nostrils flaring. Maybe it’s as unimpressed about the stench of the alley as Mitch is.

 

“What are you?” Mitch asks, like he’s expecting the thing to answer. It’s dark enough that he can only see that the thing is tiny and sort of purplish-bluish.

 

“ _Cheep!_ ” it says, with more enthusiasm, Mitch thinks, though he wouldn't stake his life on it.

 

“That doesn't help,” Mitch says, trying to get up.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” the thing says, and it happily—Mitch doesn't know how else to describe its movements, really—runs towards Mitch, jumping at the last minute and landing on Mitch’s stomach.

 

“Ouch,” Mitch says again, because the thing is tiny, but it still weights a few pounds.

 

Its snout starts to sniffle Mitch everywhere—stomach, neck, arms, crotch, which, really, that’s such a dog-thing to do—before looking up at Mitch.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” it says, all enthused. Mitch knows, because the thing has a tail and it’s wagging it.

 

Its eyes are actually not black, but a very dark hue of blue, very similar to the color of its scales—yep, the thing has scales, and a pointy tail, and what looks like two tiny little wings. The wings are multicolored, purple and blue and lilac. Very pretty, Mitch thinks absentmindedly, while the thing decides that Mitch’s shoulder is the place to be. Its eyes look very much like a snake’s, though they are not as freaky-looking, what with the fact that the thing is much more cuddly than any snake Mitch’s even seen.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” it repeats, which, Mitch figures, must not be the exact same _cheep_ as the previous times, but what the fuck does he know.

 

“Seriously, though, what are you? Because you’re certainly not a cat,” Mitch comments.

 

It looks like a reptile of some sort, what with the scales and the eyes and the pointy tail. But it has wings and four legs with sharp talons, and that’s not a snake thing, but more, like, a lizard thing. But lizards don't have wings.

 

Mitch manages to get up, the thing neatly seated on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

 

“Okay, maybe you’re part cat,” Mitch concedes, scratching the thing under its scaly chin.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” the thing seems to agree, before actually settling comfortably in Mitch’s hood.

 

Mitch shakes his head and pulls out his phone to look up what the hell he found in this alley. He also speeds up, because, between one thing and the other, it’s almost 11 and Auston’s been texting him even more frequently to ask him where the fuck he is at.

 

 _Omw,_ he texts back, before pulling up a web browser and inputting the features of the thing that is currently … napping in his hood.

 

The results that come up make Mitch stop in the middle of the walkway for a second, before he hastens towards the hotel, mildly freaked out.

 

Mitch makes it to the hotel in less than five minutes and the lobby is semi-deserted, not that anyone seems intent in scrutinizing the contents of his hood, even if the latter is weirdly positioned around his neck.

 

The room Mitch shares with Matty is on the eighth floor and Mitch gets there without meeting teammates or other guests in the elevator. Once he’s outside of the door, he takes a deep breath, pats a reassuring hand on the little thing’s head—he thinks, it might be its butt—and inserts the keycard in the slot.

 

Matty is on his bed, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, watching something on his phone and looking, as Mitch had expected, all sexy and shit. Because this is Mitch’s life.

 

“’Sup,” Mitch says, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

 

“Was dinner with Dvo good?” Matty asks, raising his eyes at Mitch before turning back to his phone.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says, going to sit on his bed. He doesn't quite know what to do, but he doesn't think he can keep this a secret from Auston. Plus, it’s Arizona, and Auston is from Arizona. Maybe he knows what the hell is going on.

 

Right about then, Auston wrinkles his nose in distaste and looks at Mitch.

 

“Did you fall into a trash can?” he asks Mitch, mildly disgusted.

 

“Sort of,” Mitch admits, because, technically, he did.

 

“Doing what?” Auston asks, sitting up.

 

“Rescuing this dude,” Mitch explains, reaching out over his shoulder to grab the thing from his hood. It’s warm to the touch, and oddly soft for all of its scales.

 

The thing blinks up at Mitch sleepily before recognizing him and chirping at him happily.

 

“What the fuck,” Auston says looking at it with the same expression Mitch must have had when he first saw it.

 

The thing turns towards Auston and starts growling.

 

“Hey, hey,” Mitch says, tapping its front left paw with his index finger. “Matty’s a friend.”

 

The thing—and really, Mitch needs to suck it up and call it what it seemingly is—turns towards him.

 

“ _Cheep!_ ” it says happily, scrambling up to Mitch and liking his chin with his lizard-like tongue.

 

“What is that?” Matty asks, pale in the face, his eyes as wide as saucers.

 

“I am trying to figure that out,” Mitch confesses, grabbing his new friend again and putting it into his hand. It fits well, and it licks Mitch’s fingers before biting his thumb gently.

 

“It looks like a baby dragon,” Matty whispers coming closer to look at it.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says. “Pity that baby dragons don't exist.”

 

The baby dragon sneezes, and a bit of smoke comes out of its nostril.

 

“Holy shit,” Matty exclaims, while Mitch stares at it, totally charmed. It stares back at Mitch, and Mitch has zero experience with reptiles and, like, minus twenty experience with dragons, but it looks to him as if the thing is smiling at him.

 

“Definitely a dragon, I’d say,” Matty comments, getting up to sit besides Mitch.

 

“This is so weird,” Mitch says, as the dragon turns towards Auston, eyes reduced to two slivers, before settling back in Mitch’s hand.

 

“Where did you find it?”

 

“In an alley five minutes from here,” Mitch explains. “Are dragons, like, native to Arizona?”

 

“Dragons don't exist, Marns,” Matty reminds him, ignoring the fact that one is currently curled up in Mitch’s hand, looking at the two of them lazily.

 

“You think?” Mitch deadpans.

 

“You need a shower,” Auston points out, totally unhelpful.

 

“I know,” Mitch says. “Do you wanna dragon-sit while I do that?” he adds with a grin.

 

Auston Matthews has never met a challenge he’s unwilling to face, so he nods, though Mitch can tell he’s gone pale again.

 

“I should probably wash him, too, since he was in the bins,” Mitch points out.

 

“Him?” Matty asks.

 

“Oh, right,” Mitch says. “Default, I guess. Let’s see.”

 

He picks the little one up as if it were a cat—not that he knows anything about dragon anatomy; plus, dragons lay eggs, right, which means he’s not a mammal or whatever. It doesn't matter, however, as Mitch turns it around and, yep, look at that.

 

“It’s a boy, Mr. Matthews. Congratulations,” Mitch smirks.

 

Matty rolls his eyes but says nothing. The smile he’s trying to hide is sufficiently telling.

 

The dragon is not impressed with the treatment and squeaks indignantly.

 

“Hush,” Mitch says, scratching his snout in what he hopes is a soothing manner. “We needed to see so we can give you a name.”

 

“A name,” Matty asks. “Are you insane?”

 

“What? Do you want to keep calling him the thing?”

 

“No,” Matty admits. “But, like, you have to bring him back where you found him.”

 

Mitch looks at Matty surprised. “Why? He was there all alone. There was nothing in that alley but boxes and trash. I am not taking him back there.”

 

“What are you planning to do, then?” Auston asks. “We are in the middle of a road-trip. We have three games coming up before we even make it back home.”

 

“You want me to _abandon_ him?” Mitch almost yells, shielding the dragon’s ears because he doesn't know whether he understands human speech or not. It’s a dragon. He shouldn't exist. Mitch wouldn't put it past him to be fluent in English.

 

“No, of course not,” Auston backpedals when he realizes the ramifications of his statement, not to mention the fact that he’s offended Mitch’s feelings. “But what are we gonna do?”

 

“We’re gonna think of something,” Mitch says resolutely. “The first thing is a name.”

 

“The first thing is a shower,” Matty replies, pointing at the bathroom. “I am going to the vending machines to get some snacks, because at some point he’s going to get hungry.”

 

“We don't know what dragons eat, Matty,” Mitch says, suddenly worried.

 

“Okay, let me research this, before we poison him with chocolate. You and him go shower and think about a name. I will Google shit,” Matty says.

 

Mitch gets up and goes to the bathroom, where he puts the baby dragon on the sink.

 

“Michael,” he says, but the dragon ignores him and starts sniffing around. Mitch is mildly relieved. He doesn't even know where the name came from.

 

Mitch turns around to get the shower going and then he turns the faucet of the sink on to fill that with water.

 

“What do you think?” he asks the dragon. “Are baths something you do?”

 

The dragon shrieks happily when he sees the water raising and he lets himself slide into the sink, playing around delighted.

 

“You’re the chilliest dude ever,” Mitch says amazed. “You do your thing, and I am gonna do mine, alright? And think about names you like.”

 

 _“Cheep_ ,” the little guy agrees readily.

 

Mitch shakes his head and gets into the shower, getting rid of the stench of the alley as quickly as possible. He’s got no clue as to whether dragons can swim, since, you know, dragons don't exist.

 

He’s in and out in less than five minutes and by the time he’s done, the baby dragon—and, really, is it a baby dragon or just a miniature one? Who the fuck knows—is still swimming around the sink, sometimes blowing air in the water to make bubbles. He seems very good at entertaining himself, but he chirps happily when he sees Mitch.

 

“So, have you thought of a name?” Mitch asks him.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” is all that Mitch gets, which, he supposes, is a fair point.

 

“How about Carlton?” Mitch asks, but the little guy ignores him as Mitch dries out and pulls on boxers, sweats and a t-shirt.

 

“Okay, buddy,” Mitch says, picking him up. He’s still warm, and he comes to Mitch easily enough. Mitch drains the sink and grabs a towel with which to dry the little dude.

 

“Maple?” Mitch tries. “Leaf? Maple Leaf?”

 

The dragon ignores him and scuttles up to Mitch’s right arm, positioning himself on Mitch’s shoulder.

 

“Fine, we can ask Matty,” Mitch sighs, exiting the bathroom.

 

Matty is back on his bed, his phone in one hand, and a hotel pen in another. He’s taking notes on the hotel’s writing pad, and it’s a much weirder view than the dragon sitting on Mitch’s shoulder, to be honest.

 

“What have you got?” Mitch asks, sitting by Auston.

 

“Apparently dragons eat everything from meat, to plants, to vegetables, depending on the mythology of the literary works in which they’re attested,” Matty says with an annoyed expression.

 

“Is there some sort of consensus?” Mitch asks.

 

“No, Marns,” Matty answers, passing a hand through his product-less hair. “And also, it’s all made up, so who the fuck knows.”

 

“Mmm,” Mitch says. “Maybe we should just order something of everything and see what he likes,” he suggests.

 

“Already on that,” Matty says smiling. “Room service will be up in 10 minutes. I figured what he doesn't eat we can.”

 

And granted, Mitch finished dinner, like, two hours ago, but he’s always hungry, so it’s not going to be a chore.

 

“What do you think, buddy?” Mitch asks, scratching the dragon’s left paw. “Insects? Fish? Salad?”

 

“Still no name?” Auston asks, while still taking notes.

 

“He wasn't impressed with the ones I came up with,” Mitch admits.

 

Auston raises his eyes and looks at the dragon, who looks back, lazily swinging his tail.

 

“Marns’s not that clever, bud,” Matty says, the delivery drawing a reluctant laugh out of Mitch. “We’ll find you a name you like.”

 

The dragon doesn't seem particularly concerned with that, considering that he doesn't move and doesn't chirp.

 

Mitch picks up his phone and Googles dragon’s names—the Internet is really a treasure trove for this kind of shit.

 

“Nothing from _A Game of Thrones_ , Marns, let’s be original,” Matty vetoes Mitch’s ideas before he can even voice them. Mitch is in love with an asshole.

 

“You’re so boring,” Mitch huffs. He turns towards his new friend and says. “Repeat with me, buddy: Matty is so boring.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” the dragon says.

 

Mitch laughs delighted, especially at Auston’s long-suffering expression.

 

The knock on the door interrupts them.

 

“I’ll get it,” Auston says. “You guys stay here,” he adds, looking all protective and shit. It shouldn't be hot, because it’s almost midnight and they’re tired from practice, Matty sporting the usual circles under his eyes. And yet. And yet it’s hotter than fuck and Mitch is never going to get over this.

 

The beds are positioned out of view of the door to the room, so there is no risk the waiter can see either Mitch or his guest. Still, Mitch scouts up and covers the dragon with his hand, just in case.

 

Auston is back in short order with a wheeled tray loaded with several dishes.

 

“Let’s see what this little guy likes,” he says, moving the tray between their beds.

 

The dragon perks up and scrambles down Mitch’s chest, making his way towards the tray quickly.

 

Auston uncovers the food, thus revealing grilled salmon, grilled chicken, a streak, some potatoes, white rice and some broccoli and carrots concoction, as well as a Caesar salad and a fruit salad.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” the dragon says, stretching to get to the tray. Apparently the wings are either for show or he doesn't know how to fly, yet, because he doesn't get anywhere but closer to the edge of the bed.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” he repeats indignant, looking at Auston.

 

“Jeez,” Auston says, picking him up and dropping him gently on the tray. “You’re as annoying as Marns is when he’s hungry.”

 

“Fuck you, I am a charmer,” Mitch says, throwing a pillow at Auston.

 

The dragon is sniffling around curiously, seemingly testing everything with his nostrils and his tiny tongue—and there goes Mitch’s idea about a late night snack—and after a minute he settles on the salmon, which he starts eating with gusto.

 

“Well,” Mitch says. “At least it’s healthy.”

 

Auston snorts. “So, what names have you found?”

 

“Lots,” Mitch answers picking up his phone again. “There is even a website that automatically generates dragon’s names. Most of them are ridiculous-sounding, like Spike, or Scaly or Crawler.”

 

“Kind of obvious,” Matty says, looking at their guest happily destroying the salmon with a fond smile.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch agrees. “Others are, like, pop-culture references, like Mushu or Smaug.”

 

“Those aren’t bad, though,” Auston says.

 

“No, they aren’t, but they’re also obvious, don't you think?”

 

“Mmm,” Auston says.

 

“Others are pretty, but they’re supposedly for girls,” Mitch explains, scrolling down his screen.

 

“For instance?”

 

“Echinda. Or Nessie.”

 

The dragon continues to eat, clearly unimpressed with the names he’s hearing—Mitch’s decided to work under the assumption he sort of understands them, even if it’s unlikely. Not more unlikely than finding a fucking dragon in a fucking alley in fucking Phoenix, Arizona, however.

 

“Anything else?” Auston asks.

 

“Tons: there is Draco, which is Latin for dragon and maybe a bit too much ‘Harry Pottery’. But it’s a neat option. Then there is Leviathan, which I think it’s too Biblical, not to mention a mouthful. I suppose we could call him Levi. A bunch of Japanese and Nordic names I have no clue how to pronounce. Some Egyptian ones.”

 

“Maybe we can go with something less imposing, like, I don't know, if we were naming a dog,” Auston suggests.

 

“But he’s not a dog,” Mitch points out.

 

“Right, but let’s not call him Dragon the dragon or something equally stupid.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” the dragon says, which Mitch takes as ‘Yes, please, let’s not’.

 

“How about something connected with fire?” Auston suggests.

 

“God, I hope smoke is all we’re gonna get,” Mitch looks at Auston, suddenly worried.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” it’s the response, and the dragon moves from the salmon to the fruit salad, which is sort of a gross transition, for all that it is healthy.

 

“Smokey?” Auston says. The dragon ignores him.

 

“Doesn't seem to feel it,” Mitch smirks.

 

“Puffy?” Auston continues.

 

“Really, Matts?” Mitch comments.

 

“I don't see you trying,” Auston replies, picking up the pillow and throwing it back.

 

“I don't know: Fiery? Firey? Is that even a word?”

 

“You suck,” Auston says.

 

“You suck,” Mitch replies.

 

The dragon looks at them patently unimpressed, so Mitch points a finger at him.

 

“You could offer some insight, you know. It’s not like me and Matty are expert, here.”

 

The dragon continues to nibble on the grape he’s holding delicately in his hand, but he tilts his head on the left, in a gesture Mitch is beginning to find familiar. Then he looks around and, seeing a fork, he picks it up and offers it to Mitch.

 

“Fork?” Mitch says. “You want to be called fork?” he repeats, taking said fork.

 

The dragon growls and goes back to nibbling on his grape.

 

“Maybe it’s not the fork, but the material,” Auston suggests.

 

“Steel?” Mitch asks looking at it.

 

Apparently not, since the dragon is now devoting his full attention to a piece of melon.

 

“It’s kind of grey, maybe it’s the color,” Mitch ponders. “Grey? Greyish? Steely? Silver?”

 

“Maybe he just wants us to eat,” Auston sighs, laying back on the bed. “Maybe we can just call him Tommy or Max or Jasper or, like, Fido or Charlie or some equally common pet name.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” the dragon says, tail wagging.

 

Mitch and Auston look at each other.

 

“Charlie?” Mitch asks.

 

The snort is accompanied by some additional smoke, which, really, is way too similar to the expression Babs has when they fuck up on the power play.

 

“Max?”

 

The dragon goes back to eating his fruit salad, looking sort of fed up with their stupidity.

 

“Fine, then, Jasper,” Auston says.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” is the response.

 

“Jasper,” Mitch repeats. “You want to be called Jasper?”

 

“ _Cheep._ ”

“Are you sure?” Auston asks. Mitch looks at him like he’s a moron, because they’re having a fucking convo with an animal _that doesn't exist in nature._

 

“ _Cheep._ ”

 

“It’s not a bad name,” Mitch acknowledges.

 

“Better than Mitch,” Auston chirps him.

 

“And even better than Auston with an o,” Mitch replies.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees, whether with Mitch, Auston, or both is unclear.

 

Soon thereafter, Jasper finishes his fruit salad and looks at Mitch pointedly.

 

“Oh shit, sorry,” Mitch says, realizing they didn't get him anything to drink.

 

Auston goes to the bathroom and comes back with a glass of water from which Jasper drinks happily, if somewhat clumsily. Then, very cutely, he licks his paws, and looks at Auston.

 

“ _Cheep._ ”

 

“What does he want, now?” Auston looks at Mitch wide-eyed.

 

“How am I supposed to know?” Mitch asks.

 

“You found him,” Auston says.

 

“You fed him and named him,” Mitch retorts.

 

“I think he named himself,” Auston points out, but stretches over and picks Jasper up gingerly.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says happily. Then he snuggles on Auston’s chest and promptly falls asleep.

 

“I guess he has a new favorite,” Mitch grumbles.

 

Auston is looking at the dragon on his chest in awe, cheeks pink and eyes soft. He looks completely smitten, not that Mitch can blame him, really. But it’s a tad too much for Mitch, the two of them cuddled up in Auston’s bed right before him.

 

Auston turns his attention towards Mitch, who stares at him, helpless to hide the fondness he feels for both of them.

 

“Jesus, Mitch,” Auston whispers. “What are we gonna do?”

 

And isn’t that the one million dollars question?

 

***

 

The night passes quietly enough. Mitch is an athlete, and not even finding a mythical creature is going to keep him up the night before a game.

 

When Mitch wakes up, Auston and Jasper are still asleep, Jasper resting on Auston’s chest, snoring softly. They’re so cute that Mitch wants to take a picture, but he doesn't, because he still doesn't know what they’re going to do with Jasper. Also, he doesn't think having digital evidence of his existence is a good idea.

 

Soon thereafter, Matts’ alarm goes off, waking up both him and Jasper, who looks remarkably unimpressed.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Mitch smiles at him—Auston is going to be incoherent until he gets some coffee in him.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, wagging his tail.

 

“God, it wasn't a dream,” Auston grumbles, scrubbing his eyes and exhaling deeply.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper answers, licking Auston’s neck.

 

“Stop,” Auston giggles. “It tickles.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper replies, not stopping, because he clearly has the soul of an obnoxious hockey player.

 

Mitch smiles at the scene, before getting off his bed.

 

“Breakfast’s in twenty. Do you need to shower?”

 

“Nah,” Auston says. “I’ll take one after practice. What are we going do with him?”

 

“We are going to stealthily sneak him to breakfast and see if he likes eggs and bacon,” Mitch claims, changing into another pair of sweatpants and a cleaner t-shirt.

 

“He might also need to talk a walk and, you know, take care of business,” Auston points out.

 

“Oh crap,” Mitch says, looking at Jasper, who is exploring the bed Auston has vacated to change for breakfast. “What are we gonna do?”

 

“Let’s take him outside after breakfast,” Auston suggests, while he wrestles out of a shirt and into another. “He seems fine, for now,” he adds.

 

“Are you okay, buddy?” Mitch asks, picking Jasper up.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper answers. Since he doesn't shit in Mitch’s hand, Mitch takes it as a yes.

 

“We are so not equipped to dealing with this,” Mitch says disconsolate.

 

“You think?” Auston comments with his usual dry humor. “Too late now, though.”

 

“Yesterday you wanted to bring him back to the alley,” Mitch reminds him.

 

“Yesterday I hadn’t slept with him,” Auston blushes, fixing his hair and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

 

Mitch joins him to do the same, and Jasper chirps excitedly at being back by the sink.

 

Mitch rolls his eyes and turns on the faucet, so that Jasper can play with the water while him and Auston get ready.

 

“Weird,” Auston mumbles around his toothbrush.

 

Mitch nods, because dragons are fire-breathing creatures, but this dude seems to be more at home with water than anything else.

 

“What are we telling the guys?” Auston asks after he picks up Jasper to spit in the sink. Mitch follows suit.

 

“Not sure,” he admits as Auston dries Jasper, who doesn't look happy about the shortened shower but isn’t bitching about it.

 

“Maybe we should ask them if they know something about this,” Auston suggests, putting Jasper on Mitch’s shoulder.

 

“Right, because we have a team of scientists on the Leafs,” Mitch snorts. Jasper snorts back, a puff of smokes coming out of his nostrils.

 

“If you learn how to breathe fire, please don't do that on me, alright, buddy?” Mitch says.

 

“ _Cheep!_ ”

 

“Hymie,” Auston says at the same time.

 

“Hymie?” Mitch asks.

 

“Yeah,” Auston says. “He has a college degree.”

 

“In history,” Mitch points out, leaving the bathroom to find a sweatshirt with a hood in which to put Jasper.

 

“It’s better than nothing,” Auston points out reasonably.

 

“Okay, buddy,” Mitch says, grabbing Jasper gently and putting him at eye-level. “We’re going to get breakfast and we need you to be really quiet for, like, half an hour. We’re gonna feed you and then you’re gonna figure out what’s up.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, licking Mitch’s hand.

 

“You guys are adorable,” Auston blurts, before going scarlet.

 

“He is,” Mitch agrees, blushing as well and deflecting the compliment, at least for now. They have more pressing issues. “Don't know how much that’s going to help us, though,” he adds.

 

Auston says nothing and they leave the room in silence, Jasper quiet in Mitch’s hood.

 

They’re downstairs in the dining room in five minutes. Several teammates are there, and Mitch finds Zach, sitting at a corner table by himself.

 

“Matty,” he says to Auston, who sees Zach and nods.

 

“I’ll grab us both some food, you go and talk to Hyms,” Auston says.

 

Mitch makes his way through the room and sits across from Zach, surreptitiously putting Jasper on his lap.

 

Jasper doesn't say anything, but simply curls onto himself and closes his eyes.

 

“Hey,” Zach says surprised, which, fair, Mitch usually doesn't hang out with him at breakfast.

 

“Hey,” Mitch smiles winningly. He wants Zach happy, so he’s not going to think him and Matty are crazy.

 

Zach looks at him suspiciously, but then he shakes his head and continues eating his eggs.

 

“How are you?”

 

“Fine,” Mitch says truthfully. Despite the whole ‘I’ve got a mythical animal in my lap’ Mitch is, indeed, fine.

 

“And where is your better half?” Zach smiles.

 

Mitch looks around and sees Auston at the buffet, loading up two plates while talking to Willy.

 

“Chatting with yours, it looks like,” Mitch shrugs.

 

“Mine doesn't get me breakfast,” Zach points out.

 

“It’s a special occasion,” Mitch says, not wanting to explain until Auston’s at the table. Unfortunately, Auston doesn't come by himself, since Willy tags along with his own breakfast and a huge cup of coffee.

 

“Long night?” Mitch arches his eyebrows.

 

“He drank a tad too much, yesterday,” Hymie smirks.

 

“Before a game?” Mitch asks surprised.

 

“It was just one drink, but the bartender must have poured an entire bottle of rum in it,” Willy says. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Have you asked him?” Auston changes the subject, passing Mitch his plate.

 

“I was waiting for you,” Mitch explains, gesturing towards Willy with his head.

 

“Well, ask,” Auston says.

 

Jasper is still asleep in Mitch’s lap, and he’s hidden enough that Willy cannot see him, even if Auston can.

 

“What do you know about dragons?” Mitch says, because there is no way of sugarcoating this.

 

“Dragons?” Zach asks perplexed.

 

“Yep,” Mitch confirms.

 

“You mean the legendary creatures that are attested in mythologies from around the world?” Zach asks.

 

“Yep,” Mitch repeats.

 

“Not much,” Zach admits. “I took a class on folklore once, and apparently they’re one of those common mythological motifs, like the flood story or the myth of creation of mankind or the destruction of the world. Like, you can find them in stories from England to Japan and whatnot.”

 

“Yeah,” Auston nods. “We sort of figured that,” he adds, referring, Mitch assumes, to the names they looked at last night.

 

“They’re very popular in European mythology,” Willy adds.

 

“Okay,” Mitch says.

 

That’s, like, no help at all.

 

“Where do they come from?” Auston asks.

 

“What do you mean?” Zach says.

 

“Like, how did people come up with the idea of dragons?”

 

“Why all this interest in them?” Willy asks shrewdly.

 

“Answer the question, Zach,” Mitch dismisses Willy’s interruption for the moment. They’re gonna know soon enough.

 

“I have no idea,” Zach asks, nevertheless pulling out his phone. “I mean, I am sure there was some animal that inspired mythographers, but I don't know which one.”

 

Mitch looks at Auston, who looks back at Mitch and then at Mitch’s lap, where Jasper is still now awake, but not moving.

 

Willy stares at Mitch and then at Auston, but seeing nothing is forthcoming he goes back to eating his breakfast.

 

“According to Wikipedia, possible sources of inspiration might have been the Nile crocodile and the Komodo dragon,” Zach explains, his eyes scanning quickly over his phone.

 

“But there are no, like, findings of bones or stuff like that that suggest they actually ever existed, right?” Mitch asks, feeling really stupid, but wanting to be absolutely sure.

 

“What?” Zach asks, laughing. “No, of course not. They’re like unicorns and, I don't know, fairies. They’re mythical creatures. They don't exist.”

 

Mitch looks at his lap again, and the so-called non-existent mythical creature looks back at him, a twinkle in his eyes. Mitch sigh heavily, because he’s known Jasper for less than twelve hours and he can already recognize when the little pest is making fun of him.

 

“What do you think?” Mitch asks Auston, who has the view of the room. He’s sitting across from Willy, who has his shoulders to the room, and who’s looking at the two of them as if they’re insane.

 

“If they can be quiet we might pull it off,” Auston shrugs.

 

“Can you be quiet?” Mitch asks scowling his facial features in the most serious expression he can muster—sort of ‘Stanley Cup Final, game seven, we are down of two goals’ serious.

 

Zach and Willy exchange a glance and, after a second, they nod.

 

“Buddy, could you, very quietly and very stealthily, introduce yourself to Willy and Zach?” Mitch asks Jasper. “Without freaking them out, possibly.”

 

Jasper swings his tail and gets up from his coiled position. He looks around—thus demonstrating once and for all that he understands Mitch perfectly well—and then jumps on the table, making sure he’s out of sight from the rest of the room.

 

“Oh my god,” Willy almost shrieks.

 

“Keep it down, Nylander,” Auston hisses.

 

Zach is looking at Jasper wide-eyed, jaw dropped and cheeks pale.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, but faintly, clearly mindful of Mitch’s instructions. Then he notices that Willy has some fruit on his plates and gets a piece of orange, which he starts eating delicately.

 

“Oh my god,” Willy repeats, this time whispering.

 

“If we could move on from the shock and into looking for an explanation, that’d be great,” Mitch sighs.

 

Zach looks around quickly. “Willy, move towards Marns, that way nobody can see him,” he orders Willy, who complies readily enough, considering he looks dazed.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper trills at Zach, which Mitch interprets as a thank you, though he’s really not fluent in dragon-speech.

 

“Where did you find him?” Zach whispers.

 

“Maybe we can be less conspicuous, guys,” Auston suggests, passing Jasper a piece of bacon. Jasper sniffles it and turns away from it.

 

“Not a fan of pork, eh?” Mitch observes. “Maybe Willy will let you have some more of his fruit,” he adds, looking at Willy pointedly.

 

“What?” Willy says. “Yes, of course,” he hastens to agree, pushing his fruit dish towards Jasper, who wags his tail in thanks.

 

“He’s so cute,” Willy adds.

 

“I know, right?” Mitch smiles toothily, like a proud papa. “I found him last night in an alley a couple of block from here. He likes fruits, salmon, taking baths and sleeping on Auston’s chest. His name is Jasper.”

 

“Do you know what kind of animal it is, Hymie?” Auston asks. “Because the best we could come up is dragon, and you just explained they don't exist.”

 

“You needed Zach to explain you that?” Willy states incredulous, like Mitch and Auston have suddenly become morons.

 

“You don't know what he can do,” Mitch comments.

 

“What, he breathes fire?” Willy asks, sarcastically.

 

Jasper snorts and the usual puff of smoke comes out of his nostrils.

 

“Not yet,” Auston says with a smirk. “We hope that, when he does, he also knows how to control it.”

 

“Holy shit,” Willy exclaims going pale.

 

Jasper looks up from his apple and chirps softly in reassurance, or so Mitch chooses to interpret it. It could be mockery. It would serve Willy right.

 

“Hymie?” Auston asks again.

 

“I don't know, dude,” Zach says, passing a hand through his hair. “I’ve never seen anything like this. He does look like a dragon.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees.

 

“He clearly thinks he’s a dragon,” Mitch comments.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper repeats.

 

“And the best name you could come up with is Jasper?” Willy says, seemingly recovered from the smoke trick.

 

“He chose it himself,” Auston says primly.

 

“Oh,” Willy says. “Sorry, buddy,” he adds, addressing Jasper. “I would have given you a much cooler name, like, I don't know, Headsmasher or Sabertooth.”

 

Zach groans, and Jasper looks equally unimpressed.

 

“Don't listen to him, Jasper,” Auston says, tapping him on his head. “Willy is an idiot.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper seems to agree, going back to demolishing his apple.

 

“What are you gonna do with him?” Zach asks.

 

Mitch looks at Auston, who looks back.

 

“We don't know,” Mitch admits. “I want to try to take him back to Toronto, but I don't know if he’s going to be okay there. I mean, I found him in Arizona. What the fuck is a dragon doing in Arizona?”

 

“Dragons don't exist,” Zach points out, all logical and shit. “I think the place you found him is the least of your problems.”

 

“Well, if he’s not a dragon, what is he?” Willy asks.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper comments unhelpfully.

 

Zach looks at him, looks up to make sure nobody is paying attention to them, and then he looks at Jasper again.

 

“Are you a dragon?” he asks.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper wags his tail, licking one of his front paws.

 

“From Arizona?” Zach adds, while Auston groans and Mitch hides his face in his hands.

 

“What? It’s a legitimate question?” Zach defends himself.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says.

 

“What does that mean?” Zach asks Mitch, like Mitch is suddenly the dragon interpreter.

 

“Not a clue, dude,” Mitch admits.

 

Jasper turns towards Mitch and wags his tail at him.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” he says.

 

Mitch stares back. “Would it be okay if we took you with us back to Toronto? It’s colder than here, but we cannot stay here with you,” he explains sadly.

 

Jasper tilts his head on the side and looks at Mitch and then, in turn, at Auston, Zach and Willy.

 

“If you want to stay here we can take you to some wooded areas or something,” Mitch adds quickly.

 

“It’s Arizona, there are no woods around here,” Auston reminds him.

 

“Shit,” Mitch says.

 

“We don't even know what his natural habitat is,” Zach comments.

 

“His natural habitat was a piss-smelling alley,” Mitch says. “Plenty of those around here.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says.

 

“You wanna go back to the alley?” Mitch asks, his heart squeezing like it does when Auston picks up a random girl in a bar—though he hasn't done that in a while.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper answers, seemingly shaking his head.

 

“Are you good with coming with us, buddy?” Auston asks.

 

Jasper wags his tail again and then scuttles down the tablecloth and up to Mitch’s arm in the span of five seconds. He hides in the hood of Mitch’s sweater and snuggles there once more.

 

“I guess that’s a yes,” Zach says, staring at Mitch, while Willy is looking at Mitch’s hood.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Willy exhales.

 

“We leave for practice in half an hour boys,” Mo yells from across the room. “Get finished and get ready.”

 

Mitch starts shoveling food in his mouth, and Auston, Willy and Zach do the same.

 

“How are we going smuggle a mythical animal through customs?” Zach asks.

 

Willy wrinkles his nose.

 

“They almost never make us go through security, it shouldn't be a problem,” Auston reminds them.

 

“Plus we’re flying into Pearson on the thirty-first. I bet everyone is going to be super relaxed,” Willy says.

 

“Unless they’re gonna be on high alert because it’s New Year’s Eve,” Mitch says.

 

“Let’s see how it goes here first,” Zach suggests. “He might hate flying in a plane. And we have to take three to go home, so.”

 

The guys nod and they all finish breakfast quickly. Then, the four of them sneak out of the hotel and find a secluded spot where they let Jasper take care of business. He doesn't seem to be fussy about having very little grass and he doesn't dig a hole like a cat would or sniff around for half an hour like a dog. He simply looks at them pointedly until they all turn, does his thing and chirps to be picked up once he’s done.

 

“Are you bringing him to practice?” Willy asks as they go back to their room to get ready for practice.

 

“I think it’s best,” Mitch says. “I don't want to leave him alone in the hotel. He can stay in my bag while we practice. He’s good at doing what he’s told.”

 

“A fucking dragon,” Zach exhales as they get into the elevator.

 

“We don't know for sure,” Willy says.

 

“Really, Nylander,” Auston looks at him. “What do you think he is? A new species of lizard?”

 

“Couldn't you have found, like, I don't know, a puppy?” Willy asks Mitch, like this is Mitch’s fault.

 

Mitch gives him the finger, because sometimes that’s all Willy deserves.

 

“See you in a few,” Auston says as they get off on the eighth floor—Willy and Zach are on the ninth.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper adds from Mitch’s hood, and Zach and Willy smile, clearly already charmed.

 

***

 

Practice is fine, and they win the game easily—it’s the Coyotes, and it’s going to take a while for them to dig themselves out of the hole they are in.

 

Jasper behaves impeccably, both during practice and during the game, both of which he spends in Mitch’s bag by Mitch’s stall.

 

Auston makes sure Jasper has snacks, but Mitch gets the impression the little guy sleeps more than anything else.

 

On the bus on their way to the airport, Willy and Zach sit right behind Mitch and Auston.

 

“How is he doing?” Zach asks.

 

“He’s fine,” Auston says, whispers, really, because they’re surrounded by their teammates. “He’s eaten and now he’s asleep.”

 

“Do you think he’s gonna be fine on the plane?” Willy asks, chewing on his lower lip.

 

“It’s less than a two hour flight,” Mitch says. “I tried to explain it to him, and he seemed fine. As long as he doesn't scream down the plane, we should be okay.”

 

The plane ride goes reasonably well, all things considered. Auston usually sits with Freddie, and Mitch with Marty, but they make up an excuse about having to discuss something—like that’s not suspicious at all—and they tug themselves at the back of the plane with Willy and Zach across the aisle.

 

Jasper is awake, and his eyes dart around curious.

 

“Theoretically, you should be able to do this by yourself,” Zach smiles at him.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper comments, flapping his wings uselessly.

 

“Maybe once you grow up a bit, buddy, eh?” Auston adds, caressing one of Jasper’s wings.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper responds.

 

And really, Mitch doesn't want to stunt Jasper’s growth or anything, but he really hopes the dude is not going to go Godzilla on them, because there isn’t a place big enough for him in Toronto.

 

“Do you want to spend some quality time with Willy and Hymie?” Mitch asks Jasper, because he’s noticed him tossing curious glances at their friends.

 

“Are you sure?” Auston asks worriedly, like him and Mitch are suddenly model parents or something.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, and he scuttles down Auston’s seat and up to Zach’s before anyone can see him.

 

“Oh my god,” Willy says as Jasper settles in Zach’s lap, looking at Willy with what Mitch knows is a self-satisfied smirk. Willy Nylander might have met someone who’s more charming than he is.

 

“He’s going be fine,” Auston reassures Mitch, squeezing his hand.

 

“I know,” Mitch says. “It’s just, like, a lot of responsibility.”

 

“No shit,” Auston snorts.

 

Mitch lays his head on Auston’s shoulder—something he allows himself when he’s particularly tired. Auston never shies away, for which Mitch is grateful, but Mitch doesn't want to abuse of the privilege.

 

“You okay?” Auston whispers in Mitch’s ear.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch reassures him. “I hope we’re not screwing up with him, though.”

 

“He seems very good at taking care of himself,” Auston observes.

 

“For which I am eternally grateful,” Mitch sighs. “It’s good that he knows what he likes and dislikes and that he can let us know when he wants to go out or take a bath. But, Auston, what if he grows?”

 

“Have you asked him?” Auston replies.

 

“Not yet,” Mitch admits. “I thought it’d be best if we waited until we’re back home.”

 

“It might be a good idea to know sooner, just in case,” Auston states. “I have been scouring the web in search of information, but there is nothing out there,” he adds.

 

“Maybe he’s some sort of lab experiment gone wrong,” Mitch posits.

 

“Nothing is wrong with him,” Auston remarks.

 

“True,” Mitch comments.

 

Jasper is perfect, from his little paws to his useless—at least for now—wings, to his puffs of smoke. He seems in perfect health, both mentally and physically, and remarkably well at ease with humans. Right now, he’s sniffing on Willy’s hair—because of course he is—while Zach tries to hide his laughter. There is something about Willy’s hair that’s mesmerizing, and everyone and the whole internet know that.

 

Zach and Willy keep Jasper entertained while Mitch naps on Auston’s shoulder and Auston futzes around on his phone.

 

Once they land in Denver, however, Jasper demands to go back to Mitch, so Mitch picks him up and hides him in his jacket. He is still not over how warm Jasper runs.

 

At the hotel, Jasper doesn't look worse for wear because of the plane trip, exploring the room curiously while Auston orders him some fruit from room service. It’s late, almost two o’clock at night, and practice is at noon, a light one, because Babs goes easy on them when they’ve got back-to-back games.

 

Mitch lets Jasper splash around in the sink while the food gets brought up and, once Jasper’s been fed, he collapses on the bed. Jasper looks at Mitch, looks at Auston, and then chirps and positions himself next to Mitch’s head.

 

“You wanna go to Matty, buddy?” Mitch yawns.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, coiling onto himself.

 

“Okay,” Mitch says, and he’s out like a light.

 

The next day is a repeat of the previous one—breakfast, morning outing, snack, practice, lunch, afternoon outing, nap, dinner, game and ride to the airport. By the time they’ve boarded the plane for Vegas, Mitch feels like he’s gone to war.

 

He sits with Marty, because he cannot get away with not doing that twice in a row. Jasper is with Willy and Zach, who usually sit together and who have no problem dragon-sitting for the two-hour flight.

 

“You doing okay, Mitchy?” Marty asks, all fatherly, because that’s the kind of person he is.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says. “I’ll be happy once we're back in Toronto.”

 

“I feel you,” Marty says. “It’s been a long trip.”

 

“And back home we’ve got five games before bye-week. It’s going to be a long ten days,” Mitch whines—sort of, he loves his job, but sometimes the schedule just sucks.

 

They nap for the rest of the flight and once they get to the Vegas hotel, Mitch and Auston take Jasper out for his nightly business. It’s kind of hard, because Vegas is alive at night and grass and trees are hard to come by, but they manage.

 

“Do you think we could train him to do this at home?” Mitch asks.

 

“I mean, we could try getting him a litter box,” Auston suggests, and it’s not a bad idea, really.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says from the ground, clearly ready to be picked up and returned to the comforts of Mitch’s sweatshirt.

 

“At least Coach scheduled an afternoon practice,” Auston exhales as they make their way back to their room.

 

Mitch hums but says nothing. It’s three o’clock at night and he’s so out of it he doesn't even know which way is up.

 

“Come on, Marns, let’s get you to bed,” Auston says, guiding Mitch towards his bed. Jasper sneaks out of Mitch’s sweater and runs up Auston’s arm.

 

“Oh,” Auston smiles. “Am I interesting again?”

 

Mitch smiles softly at the two of them, before turning on his side. “He’s spreading the love,” he says.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees before jumping from Auston’s shoulder to Mitch’s side.

 

Mitch moves aside and makes some space for Auston. It’s not like they haven’t fallen asleep in the same bed before.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, snuggling up on Mitch’s pillow, between Mitch and Auston’s heads.

 

“Good night, buddy,” Auston says.

 

“’Night,” Mitch echoes.

 

The following day is yet another rinse and repeat, albeit without a game at the end of it.

 

After practice, Willy and Zach gather around Mitch, who is finishing getting ready to go back to the hotel for a nap. The team has plans to go out for dinner, but Mitch doesn't want to subject Jasper to that, even if the little dude might find it interesting.

 

“So, we’ve been researching dragons,” Willy says sitting next to Mitch.

 

“And by that, Willy means I have been researching dragons,” Zach rolls his eyes.

 

“I helped!” Willy objects indignantly.

 

“Sure, by doing the same Google searches I came up with in Swedish,” Zach says.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says from Mitch’s bag.

 

“Do we have to talk about this here?” Mitch asks looking around.

 

Only Patty and Mo are left, and they’re having an in-depth conversation with Auston, but it’s really not safe.

 

“Not really,” Zach admits. “But we’ve got nothing, so don't hold your breath on that.”

 

“Damn it,” Mitch says, picking up his stuff.

 

“Yeah,” Willy says. “It looks like you lucked out in finding the only extant specimen of dragon on planet Earth.”

 

“As if there was any doubt about that,” Zach says.

 

Mitch’s heart squeezes in sympathy. He doesn't want Jasper to be the only one of his kind. That sounds so depressingly sad. And granted, he seems to have a good time with him, and Auston and Zach and Willy, but that’s, like, four people he gets to interact with, and they’re not even his own species.

 

“You okay?” Auston asks when Mitch passes him by.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch nods with a wan smile.

 

“Cards tonight?” Patty suggests and, shit, Mitch forgot about it. He looks at Auston, who looks at Zach and Willy before saying. “Sure. I haven’t kicked your ass in a few days.”

 

Mo smirks and slaps Auston on the butt. “What have I said about respecting your elders?”

 

“We need to get more rookies on the team so I am no longer at the bottom of the totem pole,” Auston laments.

 

Mitch snorts, because the idea of Auston being at the bottom of anything is laughable.

 

“Can you dragon-sit tonight?” Mitch whispers to Zach as they make their way to the bus. “We can’t bring Jasper with us to Patty’s room.”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Zach agrees with a smile. “We can watch dragon movies and see what he thinks.”

 

After an early dinner, Mitch and Auston drop Jasper off to Zach and Willy’s room and then go to Patty’s to play cards with him and Freddie for a few hours.

 

Zach and Willy are excellent sitters. Willy takes it upon himself to send Mitch and Auston regular updates about how Jasper is doing— _he ate all his vegetables_ , he begins, which is weird, because Jasper doesn't usually eat vegetables.

 

 _He took a bath_ , Willy writes a while later. _The sink is a mess. He doesn't like my body wash._

Auston’s lips twitch at that, and Mitch has to really fight to contain his laughter. What possessed William Nylander to give a dragon a fucking bubble bath, god only knows.

 

_He’s watching GoT with Zach. Doesn't seem impressed._

Mitch almost moans at that, because he doesn't think the show is age-appropriate, even if he doesn't know how old Jasper actually is. It occurs to him that he sounds like a parent, which is really not what he was going for when he rescued the little dude from that alley in Phoenix.

 

 _He fell asleep on Zach’s pillow_ , Mitch gets around the time the card game is wrapping up. Mitch smiles softly.

 

“You didn't tell us you got a girl home,” Freddie observes serenely.

 

“What?” Mitch says, blinking his eyes.

 

“You’ve been checking your phone pretty regularly, and you’ve got a sappy expression,” Patty chirps him, but gently. Patty is always very gentle with Mitch and Auston—the jokes about having two kids on the road aren’t a joke at all.

 

“No, it’s …” Mitch looks at Auston, who looks back, and it occurs, clearly to the both of them, that maybe asking for adult help might be the way to go, here.

 

“Could I ask Willy, Zach and Mo to come here?” Mitch says.

 

Auston nods approvingly at Mitch’s decision to include Mo.

 

Patty looks surprised, but he assents without hesitation.

 

“Do you need me to leave?” Freddie asks.

 

“No,” Mitch says. “Maybe you can be more helpful than our Swedish friend.”

 

“God,” Freddie sighs resignedly while Mitch sends two texts, one to Mo and one to Zach, “what has he done, now?”

 

“Nothing much, really,” Auston smirks.

 

“He gave Jasper a bubble bath, Auston,” Mitch protests.

 

“Relax, Mitchy; if it’d been bad, Hymie would have told us.”

 

“They’re all on their way,” Mitch says and in two minutes the room is filled with seven Leafs.

 

Mitch cannot see Jasper, but, knowing him, he’s either in Zach’s hood or in Willy’s sweatshirt’s pocket.

 

“What’s up?” Mo says, sitting on Patty’s bed, next to Freddie.

 

“So,” Mitch says, passing a hand through his hair. “Like, three nights ago, right before the game against the ‘Yotes I was out taking a walk and I found something.”

 

Mo raises his eyebrows and wisely says nothing about Mitch being outside by himself—it’s really something the team discourages, for obvious reasons, even if it’s not flat out verboten yet.

 

“Okay,” Patty says encouragingly.

 

“We don't quite know what it is,” Auston adds. “But we’ve come to a consensus.”

 

“Who's we?” Freddie asks, always the one with the smart questions.

 

“Me, Matty, Willy and Zach,” Mitch explains.

 

“Okay,” Mo says, looking as puzzled as Mitch felt in the alley.

 

“Jasper, would you like to meet some of our friends?” Mitch asks.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper chirps, peeking out of Zach’s hood. He looks around, blinking sleepily, and when he sees Mitch he starts chirping more vociferously, stretching towards Mitch.

 

Auston grabs him and takes him to Mitch, depositing him on Mitch’s right shoulder.

 

Jasper snuggles up as usual, chirps at Auston, licks Mitch’s ear and then he turns towards Patty, Freddie and Mo, who are looking at the three of them like they’ve grown another head. That probably would have seemed less cataclysmic, Mitch thinks.

 

“What is that?” Mo asks, croaks, really, sort of like a frog, but a frog that speaks English.

 

Mitch looks at Zach—he needs someone who took Adulting 302, here. Mitch is perfectly aware he still has to pass Adulting 101, so he’s happy to delegate.

 

“Well,” Zach begins, walking into the room and sitting on the desk chair. Willy joins him and puts his ass down on the desk itself. Auston remains near Mitch.

 

“We think he’s a dragon,” Zach says.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees from his perch on Mitch’s shoulder.

 

“Dragons don't exist,” Mo replies.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper responds, clearly unimpressed.

 

“He certainly looks like a dragon,” Freddie points out, looking at Jasper with his weird goalie stare.

 

Jasper chirps and snorts, displaying all of his smoke power.

 

Willy laughs and so does Auston, especially at Mo and Patty’s stupefied faces.

 

Mitch scratches Jasper under his chin, very proud of him.

 

“Jasper, these are Patty, Freddie and Mo. Be good to them. They’re even less used to dragons than Willy is.”

 

“How is that even possible?” Mo asks nonsensically, but he gets up and approaches Mitch.

 

“Hey, buddy,” he says. “Welcome to the team.” It’s such a sweet and captain-like thing to say that Mitch feels himself tear up.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper replies, wagging his tail.

 

“Freddie is from Denmark,” Auston explains. “Maybe he knows something more about dragons than Willy.”

 

Jasper scuttles down Mitch’s body and runs up to Freddie’s feet, looking at him intently.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” he says, and he seems to have reached some sort of conclusion, because he runs up to Freddie’s leg.

 

“Sorry, Jasper,” Freddie says apologetically. “No dragons where I come from. But you’re pretty awesome.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, seemingly not upset at all at Freddie’s ignorance. Then, he turns towards Patty, who smiles ruefully.

 

“Jesus, Marns. Only you,” it’s all he says.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees, flapping his wings—with the usual lack of results—and turning to go back to Mitch.

 

“So, yeah,” Auston says. “Mitch found a dragon and we’ve been taking care of him and trying to figure out where he came from and what to do with him.”

 

“Do you want to get rid of him?” Mo asks.

 

“No!” Mitch yells, with a vehemence that surprises everyone in the room except, maybe, Auston, who rubs a hand on Mitch’s back.

 

“Of course not,” Mitch adds, more quietly.

 

“But we’ve been improvising,” Auston admits.

 

“And some things have been more successful than others,” Zach adds, grinning at Willy, who huffs.

 

“Fuck off, we’re still best friends. He just doesn't like jasmine. I have a lovely berry concoction at home he’s going to adore.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, which to Mitch sounds like ‘In your dreams’ but could also mean ‘Maybe.’

 

“He understands us,” Patty observes, getting up to look at Jasper more closely.

 

“We think so, yes. At least for the most part,” Auston acknowledges.

 

“Only English?” Mo asks, which, Mitch realizes, is an excellent question.

 

“We don't know,” Mitch says. “Willy, did you speak to him in Swedish?”

 

“No, actually,” Willy says. Then, he begins a short discussion, which Jasper seems to follow, at least in part, since he interjects his usual chirps.

 

“Yeah, he understands Swedish,” Willy concludes. “As well as he does English.”

 

Jasper seems very proud of that fact.

 

“Freddie?” Patty says, and Freddie does the same thing in Danish, although a bit more stiltedly, clearly not yet completely at ease with the notion that he’s talking with a dragon.

 

“Well?” Auston asks.

 

“He followed along for the most part, I think, but I got the impression he does not like the language much.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees.

 

“Anyone wants to try French?” Mitch asks, because they might as well go for broke.

 

Mo and Patty make a funny face and Zach pretends like he doesn't know what French is. Mitch never claimed to be a genius at languages and he’s not going to start mispronouncing _pomme frites_ or something else and therefore open himself to eternal chirping.

 

“Okay, buddy,” he says at Jasper. “We’ll just assume you understand languages until you tell us you don't.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, which is all Mitch needs to know.

 

“We need help smuggling him into Canada,” Auston claims.

 

“Among other things,” Mitch adds, because they _have_ been swinging it, and Jasper is doing well, but everything they’re doing is short term.

 

“Getting into Canada won’t be an issue,” Patty says, confirming their earlier suspicions. “But what are you gonna do once we’re there?”

 

“Baby steps,” Auston says, his hand still on Mitch’s back, like he knows Mitch is about to start hyperventilating from the worry.

 

“Sorry for being the practical one here,” Mo says, “but is this his actually size or is he going to grow?”

 

Auston looks at Mitch, who looks at Jasper.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper comments. That’s not a yes. It’s not a no either.

 

“Are you going to get much bigger than this?” Mitch asks directly.

 

Jasper tilts his head, seems to think about it for a minute, and then shrugs.

 

“Great,” Zach sighs. “Doesn't look like he knows.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says. Then he jumps, but not much.

 

“Are you going to grow just a bit more?” Mitch deduces.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, wagging his tail.

 

“That’s doable,” Auston exhales, clearly relieved.

 

“What about your wings, buddy?” Zach asks.

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper says excitedly.

 

Mitch groans.

 

“Fuck,” Willy says, passing a hand through his hair. “He’s gonna start flying and then we’re screwed.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees, his mocking twinkle visible for all to see.

 

“Give Willy a break, Jasper,” Mitch reproaches him gently. “He’s probably the one who’s gonna teach you how to fly.”

 

“What?” Willy says. “Why me?”

 

“I don't know,” Mitch smirks. “You seem the most suited.”

 

“I can help,” Zach interjects.

 

“Because you know how to fly, also,” Willy says, but he sends Zach a thankful smile.

 

“Anyways,” Auston says. “You guys sure we're not going get caught?”

 

“Positive,” Freddie says. “It’s going to be fine. Eight times out of ten, we get very cursory security screening, especially on holidays.”

 

“Let’s hope so, because there is no back-up plan,” Mitch says.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, licking Mitch’s chin.

 

“He’s really adorable,” Mo says and Freddie and Patty nod.

 

“Are you going to tell the rest of the team?” Mo asks.

 

“I think so?” Mitch says. “We're going to need all the help we can get. I don't want him to fall into the wrong hands, and I want to help him find the right place for him to live.”

 

“Makes sense,” Patty says, getting up and going to Mitch to hug him. Mitch relaxes into Patty’s chest, Auston’s hand still on his back.

 

“We’ll figure something out, Mitchy,” Mo says reassuring.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says.

 

“I think he means seven heads are better than one or two,” Freddie observes.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees.

 

***

 

Mitch and Auston finally get back to their room around 11 o’clock, Jasper asleep on Auston’s shoulder, exhausted from all the excitement.

 

Auston deposits Jasper on his pillow and the little guy barely stirs, continuing to sleep.

 

Mitch looks at him, thankful that he and Auston decided to read Patty, Mo and Freddie into this. He hadn’t realized how stressed out he was until they spilled the beans.

 

“What’s wrong, Marns?” Auston says, sitting by Mitch on Mitch’s bed.

 

“I am just worried about him,” Mitch says.

 

“Jasper?” Auston says. “He’s fine.”

 

“He’s alone, Auston,” Mitch says. “We can’t find anything like him in the whole world, at least on the internet. What if he’s the only one of his species?”

 

Auston looks at Mitch like he hadn’t thought about that, and Mitch scrubs his eyes, trying to contain his tears.

 

“We don't know that,” Auston attempts to console him, grabbing Mitch’s hand and interlacing their fingers.

 

“Dragons don't exist,” Mitch sniffles, a couple of tears escaping his eyes.

 

“ _He_ exists,” Auston says resolutely. “And if he’s the only one, we’ll be his family.”

 

“You promise?” Mitch asks, looking at Auston with a watery smile. “Because I know I found him, and I brought him home, but I am not sure I can do this by myself.”

 

“Marns,” Auston says, laying his forehead against Mitch’s. “Of course you can do it by yourself, but Jasper’s not gonna let you. He’s already adopted Willy and Zach, and he’s clearly half in love with Freddie.”

 

“He likes you best,” Mitch says.

 

“He likes _us_ best. With good reasons,” Auston grins. “We are the best. But everyone is going to chip in when we tell them. And maybe it’s going to be tricky and we might have a hard time smuggling him in and out of Canada when needed, but he’s going to be fine. Certainly better than him spending his life in an alley in Phoenix. And you know I love Arizona.”

 

“We can take him back this summer,” Mitch says.

 

“We’ll have to drive, but sure,” Auston smiles. Then he drags Mitch downs and positions him before him. “Go to sleep, Marns. He’s gonna be here in the morning, and so are our friends.”

 

Mitch lets Auston envelop him and falls asleep quickly.

 

Jasper joins them during the night, clearly not happy to have to sleep by himself in Auston’s bed. Auston turns onto his back so Mitch can snuggle by his side and Jasper can lie on his chest.

 

“So demanding, both of you,” Auston whispers, squeezing Mitch’s side gently.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper replies softly.

 

Mitch smiles and goes back to sleep.

 

They have to run in the morning, because they both forgot to set the alarm and woke up late, but they make it to breakfast in time, Jasper safely ensconced in Auston’s sweater.

 

It’s New Year’s Eve, and everyone is excited, the atmosphere electric with the hopes of yet another game and with the prospect of being back in Toronto before the New Year arrives.

 

Babs looks less homicidal than usual—what with the Leafs having dropped fewer away games than usual—and the guys are talking and joking around in the dining room.

 

Willy and Zach are already there, and, as they’ve done of late, they’ve selected a relatively secluded table. Mo’s joined them, so there is only one chair left.

 

“You go,” Mitch tells Auston. “I’ll have breakfast with Marty and Gards. Try to get some protein in Jasper. He’s been mostly eating fruit and nuts of late.”

 

Auston nods and they separate after they get some food at the buffet.

 

Mitch spends a pleasant forty minutes catching up with Jake and Marty. Leo joins them and they discuss Christmas presents and plans for bye-week—which Mitch is going to have to cancel, but that’s a problem for another day.

 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Auston leaves with Mo and he gets a text as soon as they’re out of sight.

 

_Were taking Jasper out for his morning constitutional. Back in 10._

The day is just a repeat of the three previous ones and by 7 o’clock they’re in the air after a grueling game against the Knights. They’re supposed to land in Toronto around 11PM, so that people with families can spend New Year’s Eve with their loved ones. It’s going to be a bit tight, but there should be enough time and the airport personnel should be more receptive at letting them deplane and leave quickly. The people at McCarran certainly were.

 

As usual, Jasper spends the flight with Willy and Zach, mostly napping and eating pretzels—Mitch has to thank Mo for getting his dragon addicted to carbohydrates.

 

Auston sits with Freddie and, as far as Mitch can see, they spend the flight doing research—presumably on dragons.

 

Mitch follows Jasper’s example and naps and snacks when he’s not talking to Marty. They have tomorrow off and a game on Tuesday. It’s going to be hectic until the 11th and Mitch needs the rest.

 

As Patty predicted, they make through Immigration, out of Pearson and into the parking lot where most of their cars are in record time.

 

“Dragon successfully smuggled in,” Willy says proudly, kissing Jasper on his snout.

 

Jasper chirps happily before licking Willy’s nose and stretching to get to Mitch. Mitch picks him up with a smile.

 

“Let’s get you home, shall we?”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees.

 

“Do you want me to drop Auston off?” Patty asks.

 

“No,” Auston says. “I am staying at Marns’ tonight. My dad is still in Arizona.”

 

Mitch hadn’t known that, but he’s fine with the change in plans.

 

“Okay,” Patty says, patting Mitch’s back. “Call me tomorrow. Come by soon—without Jasper, because my kids aren’t going to be able to keep this a secret.”

 

“Will do,” Mitch says.

 

Patty walks away, but Willy stays behind.

 

“I am bringing lunch tomorrow once I get up. Zach might come too, unless he goes to visit his family,” he stifles a yawn.

 

“God,” Auston says. “What a way to welcome 2018.”

 

“We're old and tired,” Willy says.

 

“Speak for yourself,” Mitch complains. “I am just tired.”

 

“Let’s go home,” Auston says. “I want to at least be inside when we ring the New Year.”

 

They manage to make it to Mitch’s apartment just in time to open two beers and watch the fireworks from Mitch’s balcony. It’s cold, but Mitch doesn't mind, Auston is wrapped up in two sweaters and Jasper seems to be as comfortable in the cold as he was in milder temperatures.

 

“Happy New Year, Matty,” Mitch says.

 

“Happy New Year, Marns,” Auston replies.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper adds from Auston’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, to you too, buddy,” Mitch laughs. “Happy New Year, Jasper.”

 

“We did good, Marns,” Auston says, passing a hand around Mitch’s shoulder.

 

Mitch leans into Auston and looks up at him, smiling softly. From Auston’s left shoulder, Jasper chirps approvingly—or so Mitch assumes—and looks at the fireworks entranced.

 

“I guess this is a new thing for him,” Mitch observes, gesturing towards the display with the hand holding his beer.

 

“Probably,” Auston says, taking a sip of his drink. “Pretty impressive, eh, buddy?”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper comments.

 

Mitch passes a hand around Auston’s waist and sighs.

 

“Feeling better?” Auston asks.

 

“I am just relieved we’re home,” Mitch admits. “We’re better positioned to figuring things out from here.”

 

“You’re right about that,” Auston says.

 

“We should tell the rest of the team soon,” Mitch says after a stretch of silence.

 

The fireworks are still going off—Toronto puts on quite a show—and the cold air feels crispy on Mitch’s skin, but he doesn’t want to go back inside, yet.

 

Auston’s warm besides him, and he seems content to stick around for a bit more, drinking his beer.

 

“Let’s do the round during bye-week,” Auston suggests.

 

“I thought you were going to Miami,” Mitch says.

 

“I am not leaving you here by yourself,” Auston says, looking mildly offended. “You’re planning to cancel your vacation, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Mitch admits. “But we don't both have to stay.”

 

“It’s already going to be difficult enough in the off-season, Mitch,” Auston points out. “Let’s at least be good co-parents while we can.”

 

Mitch feels himself go red, and not because of the cold. They are, indeed, co-parenting a fucking dragon.

 

“You should probably take him with you during the summer,” Mitch observes. “So he can get back home.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper seems to agree.

 

“We’ll figure something out,” Auston smiles, this time at Jasper, who licks his nose.

 

“Gross, buddy,” Auston laughs.

 

God, Mitch loves them both so much, he thinks, leaning heavily against Auston, who takes his weight easily.

 

They get back in after a while, and retrieve their phone to respond to tons of good wishes they’ve received.

 

Afterwards, Mitch goes to set up the guest bedroom for Auston and grabs some clean towels for the en-suite before going to air his own room—he’s been gone for almost a week.

 

Jasper is running around the apartment, exploring nicks and crannies curiously. Clearly, he took a long nap on the plane, because he seems wide-awake.

 

“Mo wants a picture of Jasper,” Auston says from the living room. “I told him no.”

 

“Good,” Mitch says from his bedroom. He doesn't want Jasper to have a digital footprint. Therein lays madness, or a government agency at their doorsteps.

 

“Maybe we can take one, print it for everybody, and then delete it,” Auston suggests from the door. “We can always pass it out as a joke, if people ask.”

 

“Maybe,” Mitch says, changing his bed sheets.

 

“Need a hand?”

 

“Nah, but we need to walk Jasper,” Mitch reminds him.

 

“We need to get you a litter-box as soon as possible,” Auston says.

 

They’ve decided that Jasper’s going to stay with Mitch, since Auston’s dad still goes back and forth, and he’s around when Auston is in Toronto for long stretches of time.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says from the floor.

 

“What’s up, buddy?” Auston asks.

 

Jasper leaves the room and Mitch and Auston follow him to the living room, where Jasper scratches at the balcony door.

 

Mitch opens it and Jasper, whether helpfully or not, does his business in Mitch’s mom’s petunia pot.

 

Auston bursts out laughing while Mitch shakes his head.

 

“Thanks, buddy,” Auston says.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper replies, coming back inside quickly.

 

“We’re getting you something better soon, okay?” Mitch promises him, but Jasper doesn't seem to mind, heading for the master bathroom, clearly in search of his evening bath.

 

“Finish making your bed,” Auston says. “I will play with him for a bit.”

 

“We need to buy him some toys,” Mitch says, going back to his room.

 

“We can go to a pet store on one of our days off and let him choose,” Auston says.

 

“Good plan,” Mitch says and resumes getting his bed ready. He brings his dirty sheet to the laundry room and starts a load—look at him, being all mature and organized. Then he goes back to the living room to tidy up so he doesn't have to do it tomorrow for when Willy comes around. He drags Auston’s stuff to the guestroom and turns off all the lights in the kitchen and the living room—he doesn't think Auston is particularly interested in staying up longer than necessary.

 

By the time Mitch is done, Auston and Jasper are still in the bathroom, playing with a hockey ball Auston found who knows where. Jasper seems to be having a good time in the sink.

 

“Do you think he’s part amphibian?” Mitch asks, sitting on the toilet and looking at Jasper fondly.

 

“I doubt it,” Auston says. “He doesn't seem to be able to breath under water. I think he just likes it.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says.

 

“Exciting celebrations, eh?” Mitch jokes.

 

“Whatever, dude,” Auston says. “I just want to sleep for a decade. I really hated December. And I didn't even play for half of it.”

 

“Yeah,” Mitch agrees, picking Jasper, who seems to be fading fast, up. “The schedule really sucked this year.”

 

Jasper is dried and tucked into Mitch’s bed quickly, and fast asleep in no time.

 

“Good night, Mitchy,” Auston says, going to the guestroom.

 

“See you later,” Mitch says. He goes back to the master bathroom to take a quick shower and turns in, going to sleep easily.

 

It seems like only twenty minutes have gone by before a shriek wakes him up.

 

“What?” Mitch says, turning on the light, his heart going as fast as it does when he tries to keep up with Ovechkin.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, clearly upset.

 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Mitch says, sitting up.

 

Jasper looks around and shrieks again, the same noise he made to wake Mitch up—a noise he’s never made before.

 

“Shush,” Mitch says, worriedly. “You’ll wake Auston.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, looking at Mitch like he’s an idiot—like waking Auston is sort of the point.

 

Auston is indeed awake, because he stumbles into Mitch’s room in boxers and nothing else.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I don't know,” Mitch says, trying not to get too distracted by Auston’s body in full display in his bedroom.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper chirps, sounding relieved and running towards Auston, who picks him up.

 

“Oh,” Mitch says, figuring out what is wrong. “I guess he wanted to know where you were.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, turning towards Mitch and flapping his wings.

 

“Do you wanna sleep with me?” Auston asks him.

 

Jasper shrieks again, and Mitch isn’t a fan of the noise, really, especially not at fuck o’clock in the morning.

 

“Three days and we’ve already spoiled him,” Mitch says resigned, making space for Auston in his bed.

 

“What do you mean?” Auston asks, scratching his chest—not attractive at all, honestly, because dudes scratching themselves are _not_ attractive, but Mitch is weak.

 

“He wants to sleep with both of us,” Mitch sighs.

 

Auston looks at Mitch, looks at Jasper—who’s doing his cutesy face—, looks at Mitch again and then shakes his head.

 

“This is going to be a problem,” he observes, walking towards Mitch’s bed and laying down, Jasper safely in his hand.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says happily.

 

“We’re going to need to talk about this, Jasper,” Mitch says sternly. “Auston and I don't sleep together.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper points out—and Mitch _knows_ he just said, ‘Yes, you do.’

 

“We’ll figure something out, Marns,” Auston says, settling on his left side and looking at Mitch.

 

“We're gonna have to, unless you want to move in with me,” Mitch says, turning off the light and letting Jasper find a spot in which to spend the night.

 

Jasper opts for Auston’s pillow and Mitch sighs again and goes back to sleep. Another problem for another day.

 

When he wakes up next, it’s bright and he’s alone in bed. There is noise coming from the living room—a mixture of television on and people talking. A quick look at his phone tells Mitch it’s past noon, which means Willy might already be here. A check of his messages indicates that Willy is indeed here, with Zach and Freddie.

 

Mitch gets up and takes a quick shower before joining his friends.

 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Willy exclaims, getting up from the couch and hugging Mitch.

 

Mitch looks at Auston, who shrugs.

 

“He’s already two mimosas in,” Zach explains. He’s on Mitch’s favorite armchair, playing with Jasper, who lights up when he sees Mitch but doesn't stop tossing a ball back and forth with Hymie.

 

“Just in time for lunch,” Auston says. “I was about to set the table.”

 

“We’re eating on the table?” Willy asks.

 

“It's New Year’s Day,” Freddie comments. “We can afford to be civilized.”

 

Nobody says anything after that.

 

It’s a lovely day.

 

Zach, Willy and Freddie spend most of the afternoon at Mitch’s. Auston leaves for about an hour to go home and grab some clean clothes—apparently he’s moving in, at least until they figure out how to explain to Jasper that this is not going to work out in the long term.

 

Freddie catches them up on some fruitless research he’s done—dragons continue not to exist, Jasper’s presence in their lives notwithstanding—and Willy and Zach keep Mo in the loop via text—he’s busy with the Gardiners, today, or he would have tagged along.

 

Auston is back before Jasper can miss him too much and soon thereafter Zach and Willy leave to go and have dinner with Kappy and his girlfriend. Freddie sticks around, so they order in and watch a movie—without dragons.

 

Jasper spends the movie playing with Freddie’s hood’s strings. Whether he’s trying to test Freddie’s boundaries or just being his usual playful self, Mitch isn’t exactly sure, but Freddie lets Jasper be, scratching his back occasionally.

 

By the time Freddie leaves around nine, Mitch is ready for bed, and Auston is not far behind.

 

They both call their parents while Jasper takes an unsupervised bath—he seems to be doing fine by himself. He’s also been using the flower-pot, which Mitch is gonna toss as soon as he gets a litter box, so they don't ever need to go out in the frigid Toronto winter.

Auston wraps things up first, so he gets Jasper out of the sink and into bed. Mitch is not far behind, however, and by ten they’re in bed, catching up with their phones. It’s really freakishly domestic, and Mitch doesn't quite know whether to be scared or pleased by the ease with which they felt into this.

 

“Everyone says hello,” Mitch tells Auston.

 

“Same,” Auston smiles. “I told my dad I am going to stay over for a while. He took it as permission to stay in Arizona until late January.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says.

 

“Yeah,” Auston says. “My dad is in Arizona. We’ll get you back there soon enough.”

 

Jasper doesn't seem concerned about that. He snuggles, as he usually does, on the pillow, licks one of his paws and goes to sleep.

 

Mitch looks at him, a soft smile on his face. He’s so glad he decided to take that walk in Phoenix.

 

When he raises his eyes, Auston is staring at him, a pensive expression on his face.

 

“You okay?” Mitch asks.

 

Matty is a relatively chill person, but this hasn't been easy on him, either.

 

“Yeah,” Auston says. “I am just happy, you know. This is good.”

 

“Moving in?” Mitch jokes, but Auston doesn't laugh.

 

“Among other things,” he says serious.

 

They’re both leaning against the headboard, almost sitting up, Jasper sleeping between them.

 

“What do you mean?” Mitch asks, his heart suddenly in his throat.

 

“Us. Jasper. Taking care of him. Telling our friends. It’s good,” Auston smiles tenderly.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch acknowledges. “I like it, too. But are you sure it’s not too much? Like, being here. We need to tell him you don't actually live with me.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I am happy to be here, Marns,” Auston reassures him. “I want to be here. We make a good team.”

 

“We knew that before,” Mitch points out.

 

“True,” Auston agrees. “But this is an all new level. We’re raising a kid—sort of.”

 

“I know,” Mitch groans. “It’s unreal. But we’re doing well. And Willy and Zach and the others are really helping.”

 

“They’re good people,” Auston says.

 

Mitch looks at Auston, who looks back, and Mitch isn’t imagining things, he doesn't think. He hopes not, at least.

 

“Mitchy,” Auston says, at the same time Mitch says, “Auston.”

 

“You first,” Mitch says, insists, really, because he feels vulnerable and raw, even if they’re in his bed, and in his home. But Auston Matthews is larger than life, and Mitch’s always felt like he should use every advantage he can when dealing with him.

 

“I …” Auston begins, swallows loudly, goes slightly pink, and then continues. “I want to be here, Mitch.”

 

“You are,” Mitch says, not understanding.

 

“No,” Auston shakes his head. “I don't want to explain to Jasper that I can’t stay here long because I don't live here.”

 

“What are you saying?” Mitch asks hesitant.

 

“Don't be dumb, Mitch,” Auston tells him.

 

“I am not being dumb, Matty,” Mitch defends himself.

 

“I want to stay,” Auston spells it out for him. “With you. With both of you. And when I go back to Arizona this summer, I want you to come with us.”

 

“Auston,” Mitch exhales, because this is good. This is _great_. Unexpected, sort of, but great. Even if …

 

“We haven’t even kissed, Auston,” Mitch blurts out, because sometimes he has the worse brain-to-mouth filter.

 

“That can be easily rectified,” Auston comments, “though it wasn't really what I was getting at.”

 

“Oh,” Mitch says, mortified.

 

“No, no,” Auston hastens to reassure him. “I want that. And much more. I am just saying that’s just gravy. The important part is that we’re together.”

 

“We are,” Mitch says, feeling out of sorts. “I mean, we can do this together even if we’re not together _together_ , although I vote for together _together_ ,” he rambles on. “But we’re already together in this.”

 

“And you’ll come to Arizona?” Auston insists, like that’s the most important part.

 

“For sure,” Mitch says. “We can drive down and then drive around and search for other dragons.”

 

Auston snorts. “Maybe we can start small and just drive down.”

 

“I want to find him a family,” Mitch whispers.

 

“He has a family, Mitchy,” Auston reminds him, putting his hand on Mitch’s nape and pulling him against him. “He has us and the rest of the guys.”

 

“I know,” Mitch says. “Still.”

 

“We’ll do what we can,” Auston promises. “But I don't want you to get too wrapped up into this idea. He’s happy with us, he’s healthy and he’s safe,” he continues, his breath fanning across Mitch’s cheek.

 

“Okay,” Mitch nods, rubbing his nose against Auston’s. “Okay.”

 

“Can I kiss you, now?” Auston asks, as serious as he can be.

 

“Yes,” Mitch answers with a laugh. “Please.”

 

It’s a soft kiss that turns heated very quickly, and Mitch would be happy to let it evolve into something more, but they’ve got Jasper between them and the last thing he wants to do is traumatize the poor thing. So they limit themselves to exploring each other’s mouths, and they fall asleep tangled around each other, with Jasper resting right by them.

 

The next few days pass in a flurry of practices, home games, and time spent together. They try to sneak in some kisses when Jasper is asleep and they manage to get an afternoon to themselves when Willy and Zach offer to babysit and to tell the Connors about what’s going on.

 

Mitch agrees so quickly Willy smirks knowingly, but Zach slaps him on the head and tells him to behave.

 

Auston looks mortified, but it doesn't stop them from finally having sex. They’ve been good because of Jasper, but they’re still twenty years old and horny.

 

Jasper is returned safe and sound by a dazed Connor Brown, whom Freddie drove over.

 

“You okay?” Mitch asks him, once they’re all seated in Mitch’s living room.

 

“Yeah,” Connor says softly. “He’s really cool.”

 

“Carrick introduced him to gourmet coffee, which he loathes,” Freddie explains. “Brownie offered chamomile tea.”

 

“He loves it,” Brownie says proudly.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper confirms.

 

“Cool,” Auston says. “We’ll get you some.”

 

“We stopped at the grocery store on the way,” Freddie explains, thus clarifying why they’ve got a bag with them. “Brownie’s in love.”

 

“He’s awesome,” Brownie confirms, laughing when Jasper preens proudly before them. “I can dragon-sit any time you like.”

 

“Thanks,” Mitch says sincerely. “We don't want him to just be with us, but, also, we don't want him to think we … don't want him.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, running up to Mitch’s shoulder and sitting there.

 

“I don't think there’s any risk of that,” Freddie smiles.

 

Connor and Freddie leaves soon thereafter—they have their final game before bye-week tomorrow—and Mitch and Auston move to the kitchen to rustle together some dinner.

 

“Chicken okay with everyone?” Mitch asks, because he can grill some chicken, at least.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says.

 

“Yes, Auston is going to cut you some fruit. But you’re going to eat some chicken. Day after tomorrow I’ll buy you some fish, okay?”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, sounding resigned about his dietary fate. Then he gets down from the counter and he goes to the laundry room, where Mitch set up the litter box.

 

“Best idea ever,” Mitch says, kissing Auston on the neck.

 

“Really?” Auston laughs. “That’s my best idea ever?”

 

Mitch hums noncommittally, but he can’t hide a smile.

 

“Maybe,” he says. “We should tell Marty soon,” Mitch then adds.

 

“Agreed,” Auston responds. “Is he around for bye-week?”

 

“No,” Mitch says. “But he’s back on Monday. We can have him over and tell him then.”

 

“Mo is telling Gards, Naz and JVR,” Auston informs him.

 

“What about Bozie and Leo?” Mitch asks.

 

“Freddie,” Auston says. “They’re dividing the team up so that we don't have to do it all.”

 

“That’s good,” Mitch says relieved.

 

“They’re still going to want to meet him,” Auston reminds him.

 

“And they can. Whenever they wish. It’s not like we don't bring him to practice every day.”

 

“What do you think about telling Babs?” Auston adds.

 

Mitch looks at Auston surprised, but it’s actually not a bad idea.

 

“I am okay with it, but it’s going to be hard to keep it a secret if we get too many people involved,” Mitch points out.

 

“They’re all good people, MItchy,” Auston reassures him.

 

“I know,” Mitch says. “I am just …”

 

“A parent,” Auston says soothingly. “You’re just a parent wanting to protect your kid.”

 

“He’s an animal,” Mitch tries to deflect, hiding his face in Auston’s shoulder.

 

“He’s much more than that, and you know it,” Auston scolds him gently, while hugging him protectively. “It’s okay if you’re worried about him. I am worried about him. But we have lots of people looking out for us and for him. Adding Babs to the mix is going to make things better, not worst.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees from the floor.

 

“You haven’t met him,” Mitch says, as Jasper crawls up Auston’s leg and sits his ass on Auston’s shoulder, right next to Mitch’s head.

 

“ _Cheep._ ”

 

“Yes, he’s cool,” Auston says. “A bit of a hard-ass, but he’s a good guy. He might know something more about you than we do.”

 

Jasper doesn't seem concerned about that. He licks Mitch’s hair and then settles, clearly waiting for Mitch and Auston to get on with dinner.

 

Auston deposits a soft kiss where Jasper just licked Mitch and then lets him go.

 

“Okay,” Mitch says. “We tell Babs and the team. But that’s it for a while. No family, no friends, no juniors teammates or some other shit.”

 

Auston nods. “That’s fine with me.”

 

“And we need to get a vet,” Mitch adds. “Someone who specializes in snakes or lizards and what not, probably, and who’s willing to sign an NDA.”

 

“Babs might be able help with that,” Auston says.

 

Mitch nods, and gets on with prepping the chicken. Auston sets out to make a salad for them and a fruit salad for Jasper, who helps by stealing random pieces of fruit every time Auston gets distracted by kissing Mitch.

 

“Don't think we don't see you,” Auston reproaches him playfully.

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, clearly not even pretending to hide his escapades.

 

Mitch smiles softly as he looks at the two of them.

 

There is so much they need to figure out—about Jasper, about themselves and about the team. It seems overwhelming, but Auston is a steady presence at Mitch’s side and, for all that he’s a puppy, Jasper is just a joy to be around.

 

It’s not going to be easy, and it’s not always going to be fun. But Mitch is willing to put in the work to help this marvelous creature he met to thrive. With Auston’s help, and that of their friends, he knows he can do it.


End file.
